


Dancing In The Sky

by lastnight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Old Peggy Carter, POV Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastnight/pseuds/lastnight
Summary: Steve mourns Peggy's death, giving her the dance he owes her.





	Dancing In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a songfic and I really didn't know what I was doing with this, so it's probably poorly written. I decided to post in anyway. 
> 
> The song is Dancing In The Sky by Dani and Lizzy and I really suggest listening to it!

 

Steve walks down the lonely path, a bouquet of flowers in hand. Roses, red like the lipstick he remembers her wearing. Beautiful, just like he remembers her. He looks up at the trees that are beginning to shed their leaves, thinking of what  _ could _ have been. He still believes they were meant to be.  _ Perhaps meant to be doesn’t mean forever. _

 

Finally, he reaches his destination. His eyes land on the plaque that reads, “Margaret “Peggy” Carter.” He smiles sadly, his eyes showing the sadness he feels inside. He kneels down, placing the flowers down on the ground for her.

 

“Hey, Peggy,” he says before rising back to his feet. He takes a breath before speaking again, wishing she was standing there with him. “I know this is kinda late.” He looks down. “But we never got that dance.” Although they did not have as much time together as Steve would have liked, Steve still loves her, and treasures the few moments they did share. 

 

Steve admired Peggy for her strength from the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was strong, bold, fearless, and independent as they come. He admired her as a person long before he developed feelings for her. Not that he was any good at expressing his feelings for her. He still regrets never  _ telling  _ her; however, he is sure that she knew anyway. 

 

He recalls the indescribable joy he felt when he discovered she was still living. He couldn’t believe it. His heart pounded as he made his way to the home she was in. He was warned that she might not remember him, so he proceeded with caution; however, she instantly recognized him. Speaking to her then, even in her old age, felt exactly the same. She brought him a feeling of home. It was something from the past that was here with him, no matter how different. Now he has Bucky, but even he is now frozen away in the cryo. 

  
  


“Anyway,” he starts again, clearing his throat, “I wanted to dance with you now.” Steve had done a bit of research about dancing quite recently, thanks to the internet, but this would be his first time  _ actually _ dancing. “I don’t know if you can even hear me right now.” He sighs. “Or if this even counts. But… here goes nothing.” 

 

Steve grabs his phone before scrolling to the song he had picked. He heard it one day on the radio, and Peggy instantly came to his mind. He presses play and sets the phone down on the ground beside the flowers. He stands in ballroom position, his right hand up in the air-- as if to hold hers-- and his left hand “around her waist.” The sounds of guitar startup, and Steve begins to sway to the music. He focuses on the lyrics, and how much they remind him of her.

  
  


 

_ Tell me, what does it look like up in heaven?  _

 

_ Is it peaceful? Is it free like they say?  _

 

_ Does the sun shine bright forever?  _

 

_ Have your fears and your pain gone away? _

  
  


 

Steve imagines what wonders she might be seeing right now. Life without war, sadness, or pain, is all he wishes for her. It is everything she deserves. She fought her fight already. She fought it relentlessly. Life is not fair to anyone. Peggy was forced to live the majority of her life believing that Steve was dead. He was not brought back to her until it was almost too late. He came back, and then  _ she _ was gone. Fortunately, Steve was given the chance to see her before she was taken away.

  
  


 

_ 'Cause here on earth it feels like everything good is missing since you left. _

 

_ And here on earth everything's different, there's an emptiness. _

  
  


 

The world suddenly felt darker from the very moment Steve read the message explaining that she had died. It didn’t feel real. It couldn’t be real. He had excused himself from the debate with the other Avengers, stepping out into the stairwell to be alone. He truly felt alone. Yes, he had the other Avengers, but it was not the same. Bucky was still missing, and Peggy was gone.

  
  


 

_ Oh-oh, I, _

 

_ I hope you're dancing in the sky _

 

_ I hope you're singing in the angel's choir _

 

_ I hope the angels know what they have _

 

_ I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived _

  
  


_ So tell me, what do you do up in heaven? _

 

_ Are your days filled with love and light? _

 

_ Is there music? Is there art and invention? _

 

_ Tell me are you happy? Are you more alive? _

  
  


 

Steve hopes Peggy is living out everything she ever dreamed of. He hopes that she is seeing everyone she ever lost. In this moment, he wishes for nothing more than an opportunity to see the woman he loves one more time. As Steve continues with his slow movements, he wonders if she is looking down at him now.

  
  


 

_ 'Cause here on earth it feels like everything good is missing since you left _

 

_ And here on earth everything's different, there's an emptiness _

  
  


_ Oh-oh, I, _

 

_ I hope you're dancing in the sky _

 

_ And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir _

 

_ And I hope the angels know what they have _

 

_ I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived _

  
  


 

There are times when he selfishly wishes he had just stayed in his own time. He could have stayed with her, and lived a completely different life. He feels as though that life was stolen from him; however, in the end, it was his decision that landed him in the ice. He can be at peace though knowing that Peggy understood his sacrifice. 

  
  


 

_ I hope you're dancing in the sky _

 

_ And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir _

 

_ And I hope the angels know what they have _

 

_ I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived _

  
  


 

As the song comes to an end, Steve comes to a stop, lowering his hands to his sides. “Looks like we finally got our dance,” he says with a small laugh, but there is no humor behind it. His heart is aching in an indescribable way. “You’ll always be my best girl,” he adds, tears beginning to blur his vision. He does his best to blink away the stinging tears, inhaling sharply. There wasn't much that pushed the man to the point of crying, but she still managed to anytime he thought too deeply about her.

 

“I know I never got to tell you, but I love you,” he says, voice shaky. “I loved you then. I love you now. And I’ll always love you.” He finally reaches down, picking up his phone and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I know we will see each other again someday. Goodbye, Peggy.” 

 

With that, Steve walks away. He walks away from the spot where Peggy lies, and the spot where a piece of his heart will remain. 

 


End file.
